Tales of Lily
by Fuyukichi
Summary: [AU] Lion Magnus is a high school student with few friends. One day, he wants a crepe and sit down at the table of a Crepe Merchant. What he doesn't know is that he will meet someone who will be more than a passer-by. YurixLion Rated T for safe; maybe rated M for later.
1. First meeting

**A/N**: _First of all, welcome here! It's a fiction about Yuri and Lion, because I really love them and I find them cute together! Secondly...The chapters will probably be short, or at least, for the first one. Lastly, about the title "Tales of Lily", "li" is just the pronounciation of the "ri" in japanese...So, "Lily" = "YuRI-RIon". (I have that title thanks to my dear friend!)_

I_'m sorry for my bad english, but I hope you'll enjoy it (Of course, as it's a crossover, and an AU, there will be other Tales of Characters)._

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of series doesn't belong to me_.

* * *

**First Meeting**

That day,the Crepe merchant was full, to his big surprise. He wasn't happy at all about that, but he wanted a crepe so much...! So, he sat down on a chair, in front of a little table for two people.

He was all alone at his table, waiting for his crepe – his beloved crepe! – and the other one too. But by this time, he didn't care at all. He just wanted that crepe. That's why, when one of the seller came to tell him that they received a huge group of people and that the other one was going to sit with him, he was shocked. Not only he didn't have his crepe yet but he had also to have an unknown to his own table!? He hated people, or rather he wasn't feeling well near of them. It was already a miracle that he came here, but still, he would do anything for a crepe.

Some seconds later, the other one was here, in front of him, as quiet as him. Perfect. They received their crepes; they could have two because of the inconvenient and he was so happy about that. He began to eat his precious and tried to prevent a pleased sound to leave his lips. In front of him, the other one was eating his crepe with his bare hands, while he was eating with his fork and knife. They didn't have the same value.

Suddenly, while he was trying to not cry against the huge group of people, something happened. The other one talked. To him. How dared he!?

"What's your name? Mine is Yuri."

It was an innocent question but he wouldn't answer. The other one didn't seem wanting to insist either. It was a good point. He finished his first crepe and began the second one, aware that the other man was looking at him.

"Okay Little One, I have to go back at work."

He frowned but didn't look at him. He wasn't little! He was going to scold him but a crepe appeared just in front of his eyes.

"What's the—"

"Here, it's for you, you seem to like it."

The boy opened his mouth but no sound came while the other one, - Yuri?- was leaving. Then, he took his courage and shouted:

"Lion."

The other man stopped and looked at him, and it was the first time that Lion saw black eyes so deep. For an unknown, he felt himself blushed.

"What?"

"My…name is Lion."

Yuri smiled, a reassuring one, and after waving, he said:

"Nice to meet you, Lion."

And he left without saying another word. Lion looked back at the crepe and, for the first time, he ate it with his bare hands.

At this very moment, he didn't know yet that no matter what, they were linked.


	2. Second Meeting

_Hello! Here is the second chapter of Tales of Lily, hoping that you'll like it!_

**HikariMinari:** _Thank you for your review, I didn't think that someone would come here...XD_

**Warning:** _Language_

**Disclaimer:**_ Tales of Destiny and Tales of Vesperia don't belong to me._

* * *

**Second Meeting**

The bell rang and the students put their affairs into their bag. They were all talking happily, except one. In the middle of the class, Lion quickly put his own affairs into his bag and left the room. He didn't have friends, or rather, he had some but either they were in different classes, or they were in university.

When he was near of the exit, he stopped when he heard someone calling him:

"Lion!"

He knew that voice; it was his best friend's, Asbel. When they looked at them, other students wondered how the two of them could be friends. Asbel was someone really opened, who talked with other so easily that sometimes, students just wanted to shut him up. In the other side, Lion wasn't someone opened; he never talked, except if it was a necessary. So, sometimes, they just wondered _how_ they could be friend. In fact, Lion wondered it too. Sometimes, he couldn't see Asbel and just wanted to be closed in his own room. But he knew that if he didn't know Asbel, he would probably be all alone for his whole life. And, even if it was strange, he liked him.

"What happens?" Lion asked when he saw the big smile on his best friend's lips.

"Saturday night, are you free?"

"Huh? For what?"

Every time Asbel had an idea, he could be sure that his friend's father would finish angry. The last time, he did a bad joke to his childhood friend, Cheria, and Aston Lhant punished them. Yes, "them". Asbel had managed to pull him in this story.

"You remember of Richard's cousin? Flynn?"

"Yes, a little bit."

He just remembered him from Richard's birthday, but he didn't talk with him. He talked with Asbel, he remembered, and Richard too, but not with his cousin. He wasn't like Asbel.

"Well, Saturday night, there will be a party at Flynn's apartment, and he invited us."

Lion frowned.

"I can understand for Richard, I can understand for you, but why me? I never talked with him and I don't know him, anyway."

Asbel raised his eyes as if he said something stupid.

"Richard asked if he could take us and Flynn said he would be happy to see us again."

Lion wasn't convinced at all. It was a little bit strange.

"I don't know. We have exams next week."

"Oh please, Lion! You can go out sometimes, you know? Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

The boy sighed. Here he goes again. "I'll protect you", it was something that Asbel said every day, and it's pissed him off. How Asbel could manage to protect everyone, seriously?

"Plus, Flynn's flatmate works in a restaurant and he will cook us the diner."

"I don't know how it can convince me to come, Asbel."

"Well…" Asbel's smile was scaring, Lion thought. "He will cook crepes. With banana and kiwi."

"C-Crepes…?"

Oh man, it was a serious argument. Crepes. He didn't want to go but if there were crepes…But still, he didn't want. But crepes.

"I only come for the crepes. Not for you."

But Asbel didn't care and was already jumping of joy, and Lion began to think that it was a bad idea.

* * *

The bell rang and Lion was still wondered if it was a good idea. After all, he didn't know Richard's cousin so much. He looked at his best friend and other friend: a big smile was in their lips, happy to be here. Lion sighed. He wasn't happy. Well, the only thing that managed to keep him here was the crepes. His beloved crepes.

They waited for some minutes until the door finally opened, showing a blond man who was smiling kindly. It was Flynn Scifo, Richard's cousin and their host.

"Hey, Richard, and Asbel, and Lion!" He began. "We were waiting for you, everybody is here."

Lion was surprised to know that Flynn remembered him; he thought that he totally forgot him, especially because they only talked a little. He couldn't think more because of Asbel who was pushing him in, under the amused eyes of Flynn and Richard. Then, their host led the way and they arrived in the living room where two girls and two men were. Flynn presented them: The first one was Colette, a member of Richard's family too it seemed, and the other one was Leia. Amongst the men, there were Alvin and Lloyd. The later seemed to love red a lot. After the presentation, the new comers sat down and, after a while, Flynn said, or rather shouted:

"Well, there's still someone you don't know but as he is our chef, he'll live in his beloved kitchen until the end."

"You know that I can hear you, right?" A voice coming from the kitchen said.

Lion frowned. That voice, he knew it, but he didn't remember why. Who was that person?

"Yes, that's why I shouted it." The blond replied, while Colette and Leia chuckled.

"Fuck you, Flynn!"

_That voice…_A memory appeared in Lion's mind and suddenly, he understood. _No…It's impossible…_

"You'll be too pleased if I let you do that. I'm sorry Yuri. But in Christmas, if you want."

Yuri. The man at the crepes' merchant. _Crap. If I knew…_The man came off the kitchen and Lion tried to hide behind Asbel who frowned, looking at him. The boy shook his head, trying to say silently to his best friend to not pay attention to him.

"Sorry, but you're not the best present ever."

Everyone laughed, making Flynn blushing a little bit. Then, he presented the new comers and when Yuri's eyes met Lion's one, he looked surprised, but said nothing. They looked at each other, forgetting the others, until that someone asked:

"Is there any problem?"

Lion started a little while Yuri only answered:

"No. There is none."

Then, he came back to the kitchen, saying that if he continued to talk with them, the diner wouldn't be ready. Lion hid a little bit more behind Asbel who whispered:

"Are you fine?"

"Yes, don't worry."

His friend kept looking at him suspiciously for a while, until Richard wanted to tell him something. Deep inside him, Lion sighed of relief. He didn't want to tell Asbel that he already met Yuri.

The night continued with joke or serious discussion. Sometimes, Yuri came and said a thing or more and every time, he looked at Lion, trying to smile to him or to make him pay attention to the elder man. During that moment, Lion didn't look at him and began a discussion with someone else. It was strange: if Yuri wasn't here, he was sure that he wouldn't talk with the others, but as he was here and that Lion didn't want to talk to the other man, it was his only solution.

Soon, the diner appeared; a big curry with potatoes and many vegetables; and everyone was happy. In the end, all but Lion who stayed quiet congratulated the cook. Yuri was looking at Lion, as he was trying to read him, and the young boy blushed against his own will. He wasn't waiting for congratulations from him, right?

One hour later, Yuri came back with the dessert: as Asbel told him, it was crepes, and it looked so delicious that Lion was ready to kill to have them. But he contained himself and waiting for his. When he finally got his crepe, he was surprised to see a fork and knife. The young boy looked at Yuri who took a bite of his own crepe.

"Woah, Yuri, how did you know that Lion eat a crepe with a fork and a knife?"

Asbel's question seemed to surprise Lion and Yuri, but the later only shrugged and said:

"Don't know. He looks like someone like that."

Lion blushed and prevented a sigh of relief. The other one wouldn't say a thing about their meeting some days ago. It's not that he didn't want to tell his friends, but how could he explain his behavior right not? Plus, he was sure that Asbel and Richard wouldn't stop to put him with Yuri. Asbel was sure that his best friend was gay, for a reason that Lion didn't know himself. In any case, it was boring.

They continued to eat the crepes – or savoured in Lion's case - and, when midnight was near, the three boys finally decided to come back at their own home. In the entrance, whereas they're going to leave, Yuri stopped them and put a plastic bag in his hands.

"Here. It looks like you love them."

"Huh?"

"The crepes."

Beside him, he could hear Asbel and Richard laughing a little. It was bad. But crepes…

"T-Thank you…?"

The cook smiled and left them. They finally left the place and, when they were far, Asbel said:

"Yuri seems fond of you."

"What!? Don't even begin, Asbel."

"Don't dare to say that you didn't notice the way he looked at you all the time." Richard continued.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yuri wanted to eat you. For a moment, I thought he was going to do it." Asbel answered.

Lion stopped and looked at his friends. What the hell did they try to say? Did he understand well all the innuendo?

"Stop that immediately. Seriously, you're really bloody annoying when you began."

Richard shrugged and Asbel scowled, and they began to walk again. During all the way, Lion tried to not think to what they said and especially to the one who gave him all the delicious crepes.


	3. Bad Things Always Come in Threes

**A/N:** _Here is the third chapter, and I hope you'll like it!_

**Disclaimer:** _Tales of Series doesn't belong to me but to Namco. _

* * *

**Bad things always come in threes**

When he opened his eyes, the first thing that Lion thought about was the wind he could hear against his window. He loved when it was raining and the wind was so strong, especially when he was in his bed. The second thing he thought, on the contrary, was the fact that he had to go to school, unfortunately. If he could skip it, he sure would do it. Not that he didn't like school; he found it interesting to learn things; but he didn't like to be so near of people. Oh, sure, sometimes, it was good, but not _every day_. In add, for an unknown reason, he had a bad feeling. As if something bad would happen. Well, it was only a feel, and of course, everything would be alright. He hoped so.

He stood up and left his room to enter the living room. Since two months, this apartment was well cleaned. Of course, it was him who cleaned it! When his sister was here, it was a big mess, so big that he felt sick when he thought about it. Rutee wasn't someone who was like that, but when Stan was with her, she didn't really care. Of course, Lion had nothing against Stan; after a while, he finally accepted him; but sometimes, he just wished that he didn't live with them. But that mean that Rutee would leave with him and Lion would be all alone. It didn't bother him, as he had to live alone until July comes, but he would miss his sister, like now. _Still nine months…, _he thought while going to the kitchen. Rutee was studying abroad, and Stan followed her.

He prepared his breakfast and when he finally finished eating, he went to school.

School went well this day, as always. Now, he was on the road to his favorite part of the week. A smile appeared on his lips when he entered the sport room. Inside, some people where already ready to fight and when they saw him, they smiled.

"Hello." He said while his trainer went quickly towards him.

"Lion! Here you are! I have good news!"

Lion tilted and looked at him, without answering. He knew that his answer didn't matter: the man would tell him anyway.

"In three months, there is the departmental tournament, and we finally managed entering it!"

Lion didn't show any happiness at all, but as the trainer knew him since five years, he wasn't surprised at all.

"Well…It's great. Your dream is coming true."

"No no, not really."

"My dream is the national tournament, and why not the international?"

The young boy raised his eyes and smiled a little bit before answering:

"Before thinking about that, focus on the departmental one."

The trainer laughed while following Lion who was going to put his suit. Then, he took his mask and when he put it, he heard:

"Yes, I need to focus on the departmental one, but as I know that we will win it thanks to you, I'm already thinking about the next one."

Did he hear well!? He quickly put off his mask and, shocked, he asked:

"What? What do you mean?"

"Huh?"

"Thanks to me?"

"Of course thanks to you! You're the best of our club! Only you can make us win!"

He opened his mouth, ready to tell something that his trainer wouldn't love at all. But it wasn't his fault, the man could ask him before!

"I'm sorry but no. I'm not going to be a part of the tournament."

"Yes, it's what they all say."

The man left Lion alone. The young boy sighed, thinking that his trainer was someone really special that didn't like the word "no", before taking a foil and going on the court.

Fencing was his favorite sport, and he loved it as well as he loved crepes. No, crepes were at the first place, and nothing else could take it, even fencing. For him, fencing was an art. The first time he saw fencing on the TV, he thought it was a beautiful dance: the men were dancing graciously and he couldn't help but found it really beautiful. He didn't know why he was so fascinating by all of these, but for sure, he wanted to practice it. And then, here he was, three evenings a week to practice it since he was twelve years old.

And now, his trainer seriously thought that their club was going to win the departmental tournament thanks to him? Seriously? Lion wasn't even sure of his own skills, he didn't know why the man was so proud of him. _Being a part of the tournament…Hmpf. _When he entered, he didn't think about all the tournament things but now, the man put him in the reality.

And for now he really didn't want being a part of it.

Night was full now as 9pm approached. Lion was on the way, back to his apartment; unfortunately he was hungry but didn't want to cook, so, he stopped at a little restaurant, named The Comet, which wasn't full. He sat down at a table and ordered something. When his plate finally arrived, he began to eat. He was so hungry that he could eat anything and when he put a potato in his mouth, his eyes widened.

Usually, he didn't care about the taste, for him, potatoes were potatoes, no matter what; but here, there was something else. It wasn't only a potato; it was…He didn't know. There was something else, something who gave him the desire to order another plate. And it wasn't only the potatoes; the whole dishes were like that. Strangely enough, he thought that he already ate that kind of dish, but he didn't remember when and where. For sure, now, he would come back here. It was too delicious to being stingy. When he finished, he stood up to pay at the counter and then, he did something that he would never do before:

"Could you tell to the chef that it was really good? I rarely ate something like that."

The woman in front of him smiled, and he couldn't help but blushed.

"Thank you, my boy. It's not the chef, it's our apprentice. But it's not the first time that we hear that our dishes are better since he's here."

Lion tilted. So, it was only an apprentice? He would probably be a big chef in the future, and he could tell that he already ate his dishes when he was only an apprentice. Wait, no, he couldn't do something like that. He wasn't like that.

"Anyway, he will know that you appreciated his dish. As he wants to be a part of a cooking contest which will be held in April, I'm sure that he will be really happy."

Lion wanted to answer something, but at the same time, someone went out of the kitchen.

"Hey, boss, you need to order more curry, there won't be enough for the week-end!"

Lion opened his mouth and then closed it, trying to hide himself, but it was too late: the other one noticed him and looked at him really surprised, before smirking:

"Hey, little one, not on your bed yet?"

"I'm not little!" He shouted, pouting.

"Yuri, you know him?"

"Guess we can tell that."

"No!"

The woman looked back at him, a little smile on her lips before saying:

"Stop annoying him, brat."

"Hey! He said he wasn't little so don't defend him!"

The boss of the restaurant raised her eyes but didn't answer to the apprentice. Lion was quiet and wanted to leave, but he was still waiting for his change. Why was it Yuri? Seriously, he could be every apprentice in the world, but no, it had to be Yuri! No wonder why he thought that he already ate that kind of dish.

"Hm…Excuse-me? Can I have my change?" He dared to ask.

"Oh, yes, sorry boy." The woman apologized, giving him finally his change.

Now he was ready to leave but of course, _this man_ had to annoy him until the end.

"You're going back? I'm not pleased to let you alone in the darkness of the night."

"What?" Lion said, shocked.

"I see you back home, if the boss accepts to let me."

"_What!?"_ The young boy repeated.

No, no, no, no! He didn't need him! He didn't want him! _Please, madam, don't accept!_

"You want to take him back home? What about your work?"

"Ugh…"

_ Great! Oh my, thank you madam, you saved me!_ Lion was relieved, Yuri wouldn't take him back home, he didn't have to bear with him.

"Hm…That's true that I won't like seeing him all alone by that night…"

What? No!

"I'm a big boy, I can defend myself. Don't worry for me."

"Well…Okay, Yuri, you can see him back home, but you will work more when you'll come back."

"Yes boss!"

Noooooooo! No, no, why!? He didn't want, he could go back alone, he wasn't a child! He sighed when he saw Yuri coming near of him and taking his arm before leaving the restaurant.

"I'll be back soon, boss!"

"Yeah, take care on the way you two!"

The cold of the night hit Lion's face as if he was falling on the water, but in a way, it was a good thing. Like that, he could think faster: he had to find a reason to leave alone before it was really too late.

"I-I can go home alone, I'm near."

"No."

For sure, it was clear. Lion sighed but said nothing more. Apparently, Yuri wouldn't change his mind. They walked silently until Yuri began to ask:

"So, how was school today?"

The student frowned but only said:

"Good."

"Asbel was fine?"

"Don't know."

He didn't need to know more. In any way, he really didn't know as he didn't see him, for a strange reason. He would text him when he would be back.

"How were the crepes?"

"…They were great…"

It killed him to confess it, but it was the truth.

"Glad to hear it. Sooo…Why are you here so late? You look like a good student, studying all night."

"Fencing."

"Oh, really? Since when?"

"Why would I tell you? You don't need to know my life."

To his surprise, Yuri laughed but answered nothing. Lion was wondering what he said so funny but didn't find it. And he didn't bother to ask it, anyway. They continued to walk, until Lion finally dared to say:

"Thank you for not telling the others that we already met…"

Perhaps it hurt the man, but for him, it was a relief. This day, Asbel asked him to spend the time with him, but as he wanted to be alone, he said that he had a lot to study. It was a lie, and he felt guilty, especially when he met Yuri at the party. How to explain this to his best friend? Asbel would have been disappointed.

"You're welcome. To tell the truth, I didn't want Flynn to know it."

So, he wasn't the only one, huh? Oh well, he didn't care. He wasn't interested by his life.

They kept walking quietly until they reached a street that Lion knew. So, he stopped here and it took one minute to Yuri to notice it. The dark haired man frowned and asked:

"A problem?"

"I'm living two streets after. You can go back at your work, I won't lose myself here."

"I'm not afraid of that."

"What? I'm a big boy, I can defend myself. Plus, you have a work, you're more useful there than here."

Thanks to the street light, he could see the apprentice pouting. Now, he looked like a child who didn't have the present he asked for Christmas; and in a way, it was cute. Wait. What did he think? There was no way that he could find this man cute!

"Okay, then…Hm…You're a student, right?"

"Until now, it's what I believe, yes." He answered carefully.

Why this question so suddenly? He didn't like it.

"A little piece of paper and a pen, you have it?"

Lion frowned but said nothing. He opened his bag and took a paper that he used as first draft and a blue pen before giving it to the man. He wrote something and the young boy tilted his head. What the hell was he doing? When he gave it back, he could see numbers on it. What the…? Wasn't it…!? No way!

"It's my phone number; send a text when you're at home."

"I'm not a child!"

"Yet you're still younger than me, and in add, a student. I'll only be reassured when I'll know that you're safe."

Lion raised his eyes before saying sarcastically:

"Yeah, and you see your entire customer back home?"

The apprentice answered nothing, and the young boy sighed. The dark haired man came besides him before saying:

"Don't forget to send a text"

And he left him without looking at him. For some minutes, Lion was still, and after a groan, he continued his way. When he finally managed to be at home, he sat down on the sofa and looked at his phone. He sighed before typing the number of the man and his message.

"_Safe."_

He was ready to send it before restraining himself. He bit his lower lips and after a time, he added:

"_Safe. Thank you for everything."_

He sent it and sighed before lying on the sofa, tired. Seriously, why did he see this man everywhere and every time? It was like he followed him, but it couldn't possibly be that, right?

"Bad things always come in threes, right?" He said aloud.

Yes, he met Yuri three times, so now, he would never meet him again. He hoped so. His phone rang and he read the text he just received.

"_You're welcome._"

Lion sighed and closed his eyes, relieved. Now he would be relaxed. And suddenly, he quickly opened wide his eyes and groaned of frustration. Now, Yuri had his phone number. Crap.


	4. Rendezvous

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Tales of Vesperia and Tales of Destiny. _

* * *

**Rendezvous**

"_Hey, I don't work tomorrow. Do you want to go out?"_

He frowned before typing:

"_Why do I have to come? You have your roommate."_

After sending the text, he put his phone back in his pocket and continued to go until the school. Seriously, this man…At first, as he didn't send any message, Lion thought that Yuri wouldn't annoy him, and he was glad about it. But after one week of silence, he sent one. As if, him, Lion, would go out with him. What a joke!

When he arrived in front of his school, his phone rang again and, sighing, he took it.

"_Nah, he goes out with his girlfriend. Plus, it's a better way to know each other."_

"_I don't want to know you better. Find someone else."_

He put back his phone in his pocket and suddenly, someone jumped on him. He startled a little but felt relieved when he saw that it was his best friend.

"Lion! How are you?"

"Fine, and you?" He answered with a little smile.

Asbel had a big smile, as if something good had happened to him. Judging by his jump over him, it was probably the case.

"Fine, fine! I was with Richard yesterday night, so…"

Lion tilted his head when he saw pink on Asbel's cheeks. Furthermore, he felt jealous to know that his best friend passed time with another when they could barely take time together.

"I see. You seem enjoying it."

"Well…"

Was he dreaming or the blush on his cheeks grew stronger? It was weird. The young red hair man shook his head and said, changing the subject:

"Tomorrow, we're going to see Zelos. You'll come, of course?"

Lion stopped. Zelos? No. As much as he wanted to take time with his best friend, it was out of question that he went seeing this man! He couldn't stand him.

"Well…I'm…"

"You come, right?"

"…You know, I would like to pass time with you, but…"

"So you come!"

"No!"

Asbel's smile disappeared and Lion sighed.

"I would like to have time with you _alone. _You know…Not seeing other people…Or going out together. Just the two of us."

"Well…"

He could see that it annoyed his best friend. _Why…? There were times when we did a lot of things together…Why Asbel? What happened? Did I do something bad or something?_ He was sad but didn't show it.

"We can go out together tomorrow and go to see Zelos after, right?"

Lion opened his mouth before closed it. Crap. He didn't want to see Zelos at all.

"I'm not here tomorrow."

It was a lie. A big lie but it was necessary.

"I don't understand you, Lion. You ask me to have time with you alone and after, you tell me that you're not here."

"Listen." Lion began. He thought that Yuri's messages pissed him off, but right now, it was that conversation. What did he do? "I just said that I wanted to have more time with you. Not tomorrow because I'm not here, but…During the week, or when both of us are free, or…You know?"

"Yeah…I think I understand."

He didn't seem to understand at all! He had a grin on his lips, it wasn't something good!

"You know…If you have a girlfriend, you can tell me, I can understand."

"What?" Lion gasped.

"By the way, I must tell you too, I'm—"

But in the same time, the bell of the school rang, telling them that they were late.

"Shit! Listen Lion…I'll tell you something really important when we'll have time, okay?"

And without waiting for the answer, Asbel left quickly. Lion was still for a moment before shaking his head and hurried up to his classroom. Fortunately, the teacher wasn't here yet and so, he could sit down with relief. He wondered what happened with Asbel. They really needed to talk. He sighed and, still waiting for the teacher, he took his phone. He told Asbel that he wasn't here the next day, and he didn't want to lie, so…

"_I changed my mind. I'll come. Tell me where and when."_

He received an answer when the teacher arrived. Carefully and discreetly, he read the message.

"_Great! I'll be at the street where I let you last week, at 2p.m!"_

Lion put his phone back in his pocket and listened to his teacher. He was going to regret it.

* * *

It was awkward. They were sitting in a café, quietly, drinking their hot chocolate. Lion wondered why he was here, but then he remembered that he didn't want lying to his best friend.

"How was your week?" Yuri asked.

The young boy frowned before replying:

"You already asked."

"Huh? Oh yeah, true."

Lion raised his eyes before taking a bit of his hot chocolate. It was really awkward, and he even was surprised to know that Yuri forgot that he already asked how his week had been. Or perhaps it was a way to tell him something? He bit his lips before asking:

"How…How was your work?"

"Oh, good."

If he was surprised to hear him asking something like that, Yuri didn't show it. Still biting his lips, Lion continued:

"And huh…How long do you like cooking?"

He wasn't so talkative with people, but as he had to be with Yuri for a long afternoon, he would give it a try. Rutee and Asbel could do it, so why not him? After all, even when they did the party at Yuri's and Flynn's home, he found it amusing, even if he didn't show it.

"I don't like cooking."

"You don't like?" Lion frowned. "So why do you—"

"I _love _cooking, it isn't the same thing."

Lion opened his mouth before closing it. He felt stupid now.

"To answer your question…Since I'm a child. When my father adopted me, I saw a kitchen for the first time and I fell in love with it."

For a strange reason, Lion imagined Yuri marrying the kitchen and he quickly shook his head. Seeing that, Yuri tilted his head.

"What?"

"No-Nothing…!" Then, he changed the subject. "So huh…You were…adopted?"

"Yes, along with Flynn and three others."

For sure Lion was surprised. He didn't know that Flynn and Yuri were brothers-like. Of course they looked like friends, or even best friends, but brothers…

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I brought to you bad memories."

"Bad memories? Are you kidding? Since my adoption, my life is better. Seriously, we're all happy. Even if Estelle is a little bit sick, we're a big and happy family."

Estelle? She was probably one of the adopted children. He took his drink and drank a little bit. He didn't want to know more Yuri but he was the one who asked question. Seriously, what he was doing? He knew that he said he would give a try, but asking those kind of questions…

"So, talk a little bit about you. Do you have brothers and sisters?"

Ugh. He didn't like talking about himself but Yuri answered his questions, so…

"I have an elder sister. Rutee."

"Rutee?" Yuri parroted, frowning. "Like…Rutee Katrea?"

It was the turn of Lion to frown.

"You know her?"

Now it was something news. He didn't remember his sister talking about him. Except if it was…

"Yeah, we were in the same class." Then, after a while, he continued: "She didn't like me. She always called me "little bastard". Don't know why."

"Oh, so it was you. She always told me that there was an idiot in her class that she couldn't stand."

"Well, nice to meet you. She never talked about you. I didn't know she had two brothers."

"Two brothers?" Lion repeated.

He didn't know that he had another brother. Did Rutee and their parents hide him something?

"Yeah, Emilio or something like that…"

Lion palmed his face. Okay now he understood who his "brother" was.

"No, you misunderstood it."

"Huh?"

Yuri was puzzled and Lion couldn't help but smile. It was funny.

"Lion is a nickname, my true name is Emilio."

"You…What!?"

Yuri was so astonished that Lion laughed. If he wasn't laughing so much, he would have picked his phone and take a picture of Yuri's face.

"It's not fun. But it's good to see you're able to laugh."

Lion stopped instantaneously, blushing. They didn't talk until they finished their drinks, and they left the café quietly. They walked for a while, looking at the people, or rather, Yuri was looking at a group of girls and boys, seeming interested. The young boy looked at them too, frowning, wondering what happened but then, he thought that it was probably because the girls were cute, as well as the boys. Then, he diverted his eyes on Yuri. The man wasn't that bad: his face was oval and his grey eyes seemed saying that you could trust him. Plus, his long black hair looked really soft and if he could, Lion would probably put his hands into them. _He is an handsome man…_Yes, he couldn't say that he wasn't. For an instant, he felt ashamed to think something like that but after, he told himself it wasn't serious. After all, he could find a man handsome without shame, right?

"Lion?"

Yet, it was the first time that he had that kind of thought.

"Lion!"

He startled when he felt a hand on his head and raised his eyes towards Yuri's, before asking:

"What?"

"You spaced out."

"I…Sorry."

Yuri tilted his head and after a moment of silence, he said:

"So, where do you want to go?"

The question took him by surprise. Where he wanted to go? Good question. He thought about it for a while but nothing came in mind. He wasn't someone who liked going out and never had doing a choice about a destination. When Asbel was with him, it was always him who chose, knowing that Lion would follow him without problem.

"I don't know." He finally replied. "I'm not accustomed to go out."

"Not even with Asbel?"

"It's always him who decides."

If Yuri was astonished, he didn't show it. Then, after a moment of silence again, – and Lion thought there were a lot of them when they were together – the apprentice proposed:

"I can see you back at home, or we can go to the cinema. Flynn told me that there were some good movies."

"If you want."

"Yeah…I understand why it's always Asbel who choose."

"If you're not happy, I can go back at home." Lion said, wrinkling.

Yuri didn't answer but the young man could see a grin on his lips. He didn't know at all if it was a good thing or not and, strangely, he didn't want to know. The two people took the way to the cinema, quietly as always. They decided to watch a movie about knights and dragons, or rather, Yuri forced Lion to choose the one he wanted. Finally, it wasn't a bad thing: he enjoyed the movie and he even found himself laughing with Yuri.

After the cinema, the student decided that it was time for him to go back at home; he had to pick up his bag before going to his fencing training.

"One day, I'll come to see you." Yuri declared on the way to Lion's house.

"Do that and I'll kill you."

"Oh, I'm scared."

Lion pouted when he saw the grin on Yuri's lips. Then, when they finally arrived where they met earlier, the long haired man said:

"Thank you for today. I'm still surprised you accepted."

"Hm…Well, it wasn't that bad…"

"Good to hear that."

Again, silence surrounded them, and they stood there, looking at each other, until Lion noticed that he was going to be late and said good bye before leaving the man. When he arrived at home, he saw that Yuri sent him a text. Curious, he read it and he couldn't prevent a moan:

"_Want to come next week? I'm planning to cook crepes."_

That man barely knew him but he already understood that crepes were his soft spot. And Lion knew very well that the apprentice chef would use it against him. Was it a good or a bad thing? Only the future could tell.

* * *

_Finally, Lion and Yuri got to know each other a little bit more. Their relation begins growing up, right? I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)_


End file.
